Dark City, Blank Thoughts
by Kagamine Kyo
Summary: After he had quit his gang, the yellow scarves, Masaomi always thought that the darkness of the city would disappear. Unfortunately for this particular blonde haired boy this was certainly not the case.
1. How it all began

**Note: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters.  
Will turn into a Izaya x Kida (Kizaya) ship.  
Boy x Boy and Angst if you don't like it then please do not read.**

After he quit his gang, _the yellow scarves_, Masaomi always thought that the darkness of the city would disappear. Unfortunately, for this particular blonde haired boy this was not the case. New's of the leader of the Yellow Scarves 'retirement' had spread throughout the majority of the gangs in Ikebukuro. All of the gangs, with the exception of one, respected Masaomi's decision and agreed that they would not cause him any harm or make any trouble for the young teen so long as he was to stay out of any gang related events.  
Ryouma Hatsuki, the leader of _the red reapers_, a gang that was situated just outside of town had other ideas for the young blonde. After he had heard the news of the child's retirement he knew that this was the perfect opportunity to gather up his small gang and rise up from the shadows to _reap their next victim. _

The rumor of the red reapers spread quickly throughout the city and before too long this information had found it's way to a certain male with dark black hair and it was safe to say that it had _sparked an interest_ in him. The man curled up the corners of his lips slightly revealing a smirk with a dark expression on his face.  
"This is certainly going to be fun" he cooed whispering in the darkness of the room.  
It was a well known fact that Kida didn't like Izaya, they had a rough past and the events had affected Masaomi significantly mentally. The way that he liked to explain it was 'Izaya fucking him up big time' and 'Screwing up his life'. A few months had passed since those events and Masaomi felt like he was starting to escape his past and get all of his priorities back on track. However, it was just at this time that Izaya had decided it would be _fun_ to wriggle his way back into the young boy's life. Oh, how Izaya loved to mess with Kida as much as he possibly could.  
It had been a few days since Izaya had heard the news of the red reapers plans. The dark haired informant sat at his usual place in his office his head leaning on one hand as he stared at the screen of his laptop sitting directly in front of him while the other hand lazily worked at the mouse scrolling past a bunch of useless information that did not interest him.

Meanwhile, Kida found himself stuck at the end of a dark alleyway a wall behind him and a group of no more than ten angry looking boy's around the age's of eighteen and twenty. Masaomi could tell that it was a colour gang based on the red symbol stitched to their jackets and it seemed this this gang wasn't too please with his decision to leave his former gang. The boy's walked closer before they used wooden sticks and baseball bats to beat Masaomi to the ground before throwing them away and kicking him in the gut and head. Masaomi saw the boy's start to walk away before the darkness swallowed him whole.

**There is so much more to this story but this small part gives you a brief explanation as to what is going to happen. If you enjoyed please let me know and i'll continue the rest in my free time.  
**~ KagamineKyo


	2. Izaya's plan

**Welcome to Part 2 of the story!  
I don't really like the title so I want to change it eventually. If you have any suggestions please leave a review with a suggestion.  
Please also leave me any feedback you have and I will read through it and respond ASAP. I am open for any helpful criticism :)  
Anyway, here is another short update to the story!  
Sorry for the Delay.**

_When Masaomi was found lying alone and unconscious on the ground he was quickly rushed into the emergency department of the hospital._

_'Beep...'_  
_'Beep...'_  
_'Beep...'_

To the doctors amazement Kida had not suffered from any broken bones, nor had he had any problem with his organs. However he had suffered some slight head injuries.

Due to the fact the Kida lived alone in this big city he did not have any immediate contacts placed on his medical documents. Because of this reason the head nurse had decided to take the liberty of sneaking into the young boys backpack and grabbing his cell phone to call each of his contacts in the hope of someone picking up the call.

In a dark room with only a dim glow of a computer screen a small phone began to chime softly. The owner of this cell phone looked to his phone unamused before reading the caller ID. A grin began to spread across the man's face, he was tempted to ignore the call but answered it regardless.  
"Well Well Kida, finally ringing me I see?" He said in a smug tone and turned on his chair kicking his long, sleek legs up onto the table.  
"Ah, finally" sighed the tired Nurse "I assume that you know Mr Masaomi Kida then." She stated. Taken aback by the female tone he changed his own into a formal, business like one.  
"Yes. And who might you be?" he questioned. This was an interesting development to say the least. It was extremely rare for Kida to let anyone use his phone.  
"I am a nurse from the Ikebukero emergency ward, would you happen to be over the age of 18 years?"  
"Yes I am" _Hospital_he thought _So it finally happened_Izaya had never considered that the red reapers would take it this far, not that he cared very much Masaomi was just a replaceable pawn to him in his sick, twisted game he played. _Poor Thing, and it looks like no one has come to help._  
"Do you happen to know who the boy's legal guardian is?" Chimed in the nurse.  
"Oh. I'm his guardian" Izaya lied. He really just wanted to go down there and laugh at Kida and insult him. "I'll be down shortly~" with that Izaya hung up and began to make his way over.

As soon as Izaya had clearly filled out all of the paperwork that was given to him the doctors allowed the dark haired man to enter Kida's room.  
"He should be awake shortly Mr Orihara. Unfortunately he has had some minor head injuries and we are unsure as to how this is going to affect him at this point in time. We will be able to learn more as soon as he becomes fully conscious." The slim male nodded sitting in a chair beside Masaomis bed.

About 5 hours had passed before Kida began to awake. He opened his eyes not saying a word. The blonde felt lost and disorientated. His body was in a large amount of pain as he tried and failed to push himself up, arms giving up on him almost instantly. In a daze he began to look around the room he was in. the lights were bright and almost everything around him was white causing his eyes to hurt a little. The room was extremely clean and there was a strong smell of disinfectant in the air. As his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed a tall, dark figure beside his bed.  
"Ah~ you've finally woken up I see. What did you do this time?" Izaya smirked his next sentence coming out in a sly, low whisper "Need my hep again? ~" Kida didn't respond to the man's questions, instead he responded with a puzzled look. It seemed as though he should know the man sitting beside his bed but he couldn't seem to place a name to the face. A sharp pain shot through Masaomi's head causing his hand too instinctively go to his forehead and his eyes to shut tightly. Being a man with good analytical skills Izaya knew exactly what was wrong with Masaomi. Amnesia. The dark haired man moved the laptop from his lap onto a table and crouched down close to Masaomi looking into his eyes "Kida." He spoke with a soft, caring voice "you are in hospital. You've been badly injured in a fight you had with another man" his tone changed "poor, poor Kida." He knew that this was probably going to be temporary amnesia, he would say maybe 2-3 weeks maximum in Masaomi's case, but this wouldn't stop Izaya from playing his tricks and trying to gain his memory back sooner as he would eventually grow bored of the boy in no more than a few days.

Kida continued to stare at the strange man still puzzled on why he was in the room with him, '_maybe he was a doctor?' _thought the young blonde _'he sure doesn't look like one though. Maybe a brother?' _but he didn't remember having any siblings, especially not in Ikebukero. Izaya noted what the boy was thinking and as if he had read Kida's mind he responded with a light chuckle "No, no. I'm not a doctor, or a sibling for that matter" The young boy gave up in all honesty he couldn't care less as to who this guy was he seemed like a nuisance. Kida looked around the room once again taking in his surrounding the room was bright and smelled strongly of sanitizer, there were a few tubes and other devices that were used that he pulled off of him causing the machines to start beeping in an alarming matter, which Izaya turned off to stop any unwanted visitors to enter the room. Kida tried using what little strength he had left to sit up but it was to no avail.  
"Take it easy" Izaya broke the silence as he helped the boy up to sit on the edge taking a place next to him and using his arm as support "I can't believe you don't recognize me my dear Kida-Kun~" Izaya had just thought up of the perfect way to get to the teen. Kida rubbed his head trying to force away the pain of the headache  
"Have we met before?" he said in a blunt, uncaring manner  
"Of course we have. But you seemed to have developed some sort of Amnesia" Izaya crossed his legs "Pitty~" Kida was already growing tired of the mind games this guy was playing he sighed and turned his head to face him with an irritated look  
"Who are you?" he asked hoping to finally receive a straight answer. Izaya placed a hand under Kida's chin and raised it slightly staring into the amber eyes with his own crimson coloured ones.  
"You don't recognize your own lover? ~ How sad." Izaya dropped Kida's chin and stood up walking over to the window he stared out at his precious humans going through their daily routines. Oh how he loved them, the emotions, the pain, the torment. It was so fun ~

Kida blushed that wasn't exactly the straight answer he had hoped for. Izaya turned back to face the young boy "Oh Kida-Kun you're blushing, how cute~" he teased pointing to the boys flushed cheeks. When Kida regained his memories this was going to be priceless.  
"Huh?" Kida had zoned out and did not realise the blush that has spread across his face. _'Maybe it was possible that this guy was telling the truth?'_ he thought to himself. This was the only person that had come to see him in the hospital so it did make some sort of sense. "How old are you?"  
"22" The dark haired man walked closer to the bed and offered his hand to the other "My name is Izaya Orihara" he stated with a grin. He had hoped that the mentioning of his name would trigger some sort of reaction from the teenager.  
Kida sat for a moment ignoring the hand out in front of him _'Izaya…' _he thought for a moment considering the name. He knew he had heard the name many times and believed to remember someone like him helping him through many tough situations in the past. Maybe he could trust him? He finally took the man's hand "Nice to meet you" he said shaking it "Again…" While shaking Masaomi's hand Izaya could hardly contain himself, he was ecstatic. He looked down to the other with a smile.  
"Would you like to go home my _dear_ Kida ~?" he asked. Kida nodded his head silently in response still dizzy from everything that had just happened. It was going to a while for 'this', whatever _'this'_ is to be considered 'normal' to him. Izaya hooked his arm on Kida's own to act as support for the young boy and led him out of the door. The nurses didn't say or do anything as Izaya had already paid them to keep their mouths shut, Humans these days would do almost anything for money. Kida followed his so called _'lover' _to wherever the home he was talking about was.

Masaomi looked around at all of the busy streets that the city had, he recognised a few places such as Russia sushi which he use to go to with a few of his friends after school. He was thankful that he had Izaya with him to lead him through the big crowds as he knew that he would have easily gotten lost if he was to walk around the big city alone.  
Izaya walked up to his own house showing Kida to a seat, he excused himself into the kitchen where he made a call on his cell-phone and secretly arranged for Kida's belongings to be moved to his apartment. He walked back out with two cups of tea placing one in front of Kida "So" Izaya started as he took his place next to Kida "Do you remember anything at all?" Kida sat silently for a moment before listing the few things he remembered  
"My parents who aren't in Ikebukero, Mikado my best friend and Anri who's basically Mikado's girlfriend, then there's this vague image of a girl with brown hair…" Kida stopped again thinking about the girl.  
"hmm." The informant nodded, Kida's parents had already been told that their son was staying at a _'friends'_ house for a while. "Your parents have left you with me until you get better" he lied "as for the girl. She was someone I once introduced you to, a client of sorts. The two of you became really close." The teen nodded at the explanation Izaya pulled him closer laying the boys head on his shoulder and running his hand down his hair. He could see that Kida was worn out.

Kida sat for a moment feeling more relaxed, he had no idea what to think about anything. The only person he had was the man sitting next to him. All he could do was hope that he was trustworthy.

Izaya continued to run his hand through the boy's hair causing him to fall asleep. The informant smirked, he couldn't believe that it was so easy to be able to fuck over Masaomi Kida all over again. Izaya picked up the young boy and carried him over to the bedroom, he set him down and pulled his signature fur coat over him to keep him warm. Masaomi hugged onto the jacket tightly in his sleep. Somehow, maybe due to his beliefs about the strange man, having him close by made Masaomi feel more at ease dulling the pain and lost feeling that he felt inside.

Izaya left the room heading towards his study to look up some additional information about amnesia he was determined to fully regain Masaomi's memories of the past in only a few short nights. A few hours passed before Izaya shut off his laptop making his way back into the bedroom. He lay on the bed pulling the boy close to his body and shutting his eyes.

Oh, Izaya was truly evil indeed…


	3. The next morning

**I still don't have a good title for this but i'm glad a few people enjoy it :)  
Sorry this took so long! It's suppose to be longer but I've lost my notes for the story right now and this is all I could find. **

Kida had woken up early the next morning, his head feeling much better than the previous day. He turned over to look at the man with his arm around him. Izaya surprising looked peaceful in his sleep, his eyes were shut and his lips were parted slightly. His chest moved up and down in a continuous rhythm to match his breath. The blonde boy stared at the older male as he slept, temptation running through his mind and body, He tried to shake the feeling away but it was to no avail instead he convinced himself that it would be fine seeing as the two of them were _'Dating'. _ He leaned down close to the informant giving into his temptation. He gave a soft, hesitant kiss to the dark haired man seeping under him. The informant didn't move instead he stayed in his peaceful, relaxed state. Kida smiled to himself. He liked this, whatever _this_ was. If what the man had told him was true he couldn't imagine why it would be something he had forgotten.

A phone rang and broke Masaomi's train of thought causing Izaya to grumpily open his eyes and walk out of the room. Kida patiently sat on the bed waiting for him to finish his call. Minutes passed before Izaya finally returned into the room. The dark haired man sighed. Stretching before he put his cell phone on the cabinet beside him.  
"Good morning, Kida" he greeted in an unusually happy tone  
"Morning" the blonde replied shyly standing to walk over to the window of the large room that looked over this big city. Izaya opened his drawer to get changed and smirked as he found Kida's clothes mixed in with his own. Everything was going towards his plan. He turned back around to face Kida noting the fact that the boy had not yet moved away from the window.  
"Something the matter?" he asked receiving no answer. "Hungry?" he tried once again. Growing irritated he tapped Kida on the shoulder.  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure" he finally responded "Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking."  
"Trying to remember?"  
"Yeah" Izaya nodded and walked away towards the kitchen to begin making breakfast. When he was finished he found Kida patiently waiting at the table. Izaya thought to himself _'He's like a little lost puppy' _and almost had a genuine smile. He placed a plate of food in front of Kida and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Enjoy~" He sang before taking his own place. He couldn't wait for Kida to get his memory back, as soon as he led the boy into his trap first of course.

Kida sat at the table picking at his food.  
"No matter how much I try…" he began mumbling to himself pausing to take a bite "I can't remember anything about _us" _Izaya sighed and reached out for the young boy's hand.  
"Even if you can't remember, we can make new memories. They say that it's the ones closest to you that you forget first" The old Kida would have reacted to this almost instantly but instead this Kida kept silent and stared down at the food in front of him. Izaya turned away and began to text on his phone. "I have work" He informed the boy putting on his jacket ready to leave "the doctor suggested that you miss school for the day." Izaya lied, it would be easy enough to convince Shinra to write a note or two for him. Izaya placed another kiss on Kida's cheek while handing him some money "take that and have fun. See you later. Ma~sa~omi Chan~" he teased.

**Hope you enjoyed the quick update to the story.  
Sorry again for it being so short! I'm either going to add onto this chapter of post a new one next time we'll see what happens.**  
**And please leave me a review for any ideas you have it helps me out heaps!**  
**Helpful criticism is much appreciated. **  
**Thank you ~**  
**KagamineKyo**


End file.
